The present invention relates to a tool for disassembling an optical fiber connector.
Referring to FIG. 1 through FIG. 5, descriptions will be given below of an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber connector disassembling tool for disassembling the same. This type of an optical fiber connector disassembling tool is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 9-96734, for example.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show an optical fiber connector 21. The optical fiber connector 21 includes a rod-like base 22 in a long and narrow shape and a pressing cover 23 which is attached onto an upper side of the base 22. Between the base 22 and the pressing cover 23 is held a pair of optical fibers 24 with each one end of the fibers butted against each other into connection. The base 22 has a pair of walls 25 along the longitudinal direction. The pressing cover 23 is fitted between the pair of walls 25. Thereby, the pair of optical fibers 24 is held between the base 22 and the pressing cover 23. On each side of the walls 25 along the longitudinal direction between the base 22 and the pressing cover 23, two insertion holes 28 to be used for detaching the cover 23 from the base 22 are formed respectively. Fitting the pressing cover 23 to the base 22 holds the pair of optical fibers 24 placed therebetween, and detaching the pressing cover 23 from the base 22 releases the optical fibers 24 therefrom.
FIG. 3 through FIG. 5 show an optical fiber connector disassembling tool 31. In FIG. 3 through FIG. 5, the optical fiber connector disassembling tool 31 includes two shafts 32 oppositely disposed in parallel, a pair of supporting blocks 33 and 34, two pairs of engaging pawls 37 and a lever 43. The two shafts 32 are used to move the supporting block 34 closer to and apart from the supporting block 33. The two pairs of engaging pawls 37 are formed on the supporting blocks 33 and 34 respectively such that two pairs of engaging pawls 37 project from opposite faces 35 and 36 of the supporting blocks 33 and 34. These two pairs of engaging pawls 37 are inserted into insertion holes 28 provided on each side of an optical fiber connector 21 that is disposed between the supporting blocks 33 and 34 so that the engaging pawls 37 are engaged with the pressing cover 23. Between the supporting blocks 33 and 34, a movement space 38 is formed to allow the base 22 to be movable in the detaching direction (i.e. the lower direction shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5) from the pressing cover 23 supported by the engaging pawls 37.
The two shafts 32 are movably inserted in two insertion through holes 39a that are bored on the supporting block 33 fixed in place. Further, two insertion through holes 39b are bored on the supporting block 34 so as to insert the two shafts 32 therein as well. The shafts 32 have a sufficiently longer length than the longitudinal length of the insertion through holes 39a so that the portions of the shafts 32 through and projecting from the supporting block 33 are long enough to be inserted in the insertion through holes 39b formed on the supporting block 34. The supporting block 34 is fixed at front ends 40 of the shafts 32, that is, the supporting block 34 is detachably fixed to the front ends 40 of the shafts 32 by fixing screws 41. The lever 43 is detachably fixed to base ends 42 of the shafts 32 by fixing screws 44. The lever 43 is used to move the supporting block 34 closer to and apart from the supporting block 33.
As shown in FIG. 5, at the intermediate position between the two shafts 32, there is disposed a coil spring 45, which generates urging force to pull the supporting block 34 toward the supporting block 33. The each end of the coil spring 45 is connected to the supporting blocks 33 and 34 respectively.
The pair of engaging pawls 37 projecting out of the opposite face 35 of the supporting block 33 are projecting portions formed on a pawl supporting plate 47 that is fixed onto the supporting block 33 by a pair of two screws 46. Similarly, other pair of engaging pawls 37 projecting out of the opposite face 36 of the supporting block 34 are projecting portions formed on another pawl supporting plate 47 that is fixed onto the supporting block 34 by another pair of two screws 46.
The optical fiber connector disassembling tool 31 is used to disassemble the optical fiber connector 21 with being held between the supporting blocks 33 and 34. The following procedures are taken to hold the optical fiber connector 21 between the supporting blocks 33 and 34.
Since the coil spring 45 applies a constant urging force on the supporting block 34 to move toward the supporting block 33, pushing the lever 43 toward the supporting block 34 brings the supporting block 34 apart from the supporting block 33 so that the movement space 38 is formed between the supporting blocks 33 and 34, where the optical fiber connector 21 is inserted with the base 22 down. Then, pressing force by the lever 43 is released and the engaging pawls 37 are inserted in the insertion holes 28 of the optical fiber connector 21. Accordingly, the engaging pawls 37 fix the optical fiber connector 21 in place. Simultaneously, a clearance is secured between the base 22 and the shafts 32 so that the base 22 can be movable when detached from the pressing cover 23.
Following the above step of holding the optical fiber connector 21 between the supporting blocks 33 and 34, the base 22 is pressed downward at both longitudinal ends thereof to be brought apart from the pressing cover 23. At this time, the base 22 moved downward comes into contact with the two shafts 32, whereby the base 22 is supported.
After completion of moving the base 22 apart from the pressing cover 23, the lever 43 is pressed to move the supporting block 34 apart from the supporting block 33, so that the optical fiber connector 21 can be easily taken out of the optical fiber connector disassembling tool 31.
For a tool for disassembling an optical fiber connector, optical fiber connector disassembling tools as described above have been proposed. However, there has not been proposed any disassembling tool for an optical fiber connector comprising an outer member and a plug frame to be inserted therein and pushed out thereof.